prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria Kanellis was a Diva employed by the World Wrestling Entertainment organization from 2004-2010. 'Background' While watching Raw, ''Maria spotted an advertisement for the 2004 ''Raw Diva Search and decided to try out for it. Despite the fact that she placed fifth in the company, Maria was hired by company officials, where she began her career as a bubbly, ditzy ring interviewer who proved herself to be intelligent at the trial of former Raw ''GM Eric Bischoff. 'Wrestling Career' In January 2005, Maria would have her first match, a Lingerie pillow fight against Diva Search winner Christy Hemme. She lost. She would compete at the Fulfill Your Fantasy battle royal at the 2005 ''Taboo Tuesday ''pay-per-view, where she was eliminated by Trish Stratus and Mickie James. She would also compete in a battle royal at the Eddie Guerrero tribute show, where she was eliminated by Trish Stratus and Melina after shoving them both. After asking GM Eric Bischoff whether or not he was about to be fired, she was put in a match against Kurt Angle, who took her out with the Angle Slam. Maria would then testify that Bischoff should be fired at his trial. Bischoff was ultimately dismissed. In 2006, Maria began to feud with Vince's Devils and found an ally in fellow bullying victim Ashley Massaro. In a gauntlet Bra and Panties match at ''New Year's Revolution, Maria eliminated both Torrie Wilson and Candice before she was eliminated by Victoria. Ashley Massaro would win the match. Maria would then get a shot at the Women's Championship, but lost to Mickie James. Maria would spend the year tag teaming with John Cena and finding an ally in WWE Legend Mick Foley. She would receive a match in the Women's Championship tournament, but she was unsuccessful, losing to Lita. In 2007, Maria attempted to interview Kevin Federline, but she found herself on the receiving end of an attack from Melina, who would defeat her in a match. At New Year's Revolution, she and Candice Michelle would interfere with Melina. Maria would then lose a tag match with Mickie James against Melina, but find herself victorious in a mixed tag match with Jeff Hardy as her partner, when she defeated Melina with a running clothesline. Maria would soon find herself in a relationship with Santino Marella, with their relationship fizzling due to his jealousy over her Playboy spread in 2008. Maria would defeat Beth Phoenix to "earn" her cover on the magazine, leading Santino to turn on Maria and side with Melina and Beth Phoenix. Originally paired with Candice Michelle, Maria found herself a new partner in Ashley Massaro when Candice legitimately broke her collarbone during a match. They would lose to the team of Beth and Melina, although she would get to share a kiss with rap artist Snoop Dogg. That summer, Maria would find herself moved to the SmackDown brand, where she debuted with a decisive victory over Victoria. She won a number one contender's match for the Divas Championship, but would lose to champion Michelle McCool. Her team would lose at Survivor Series. ''On the boxing day edition of ''SmackDown, Maria would referee the Divas Championship match between Michelle McCool and Maryse, finding herself on the receiving end of a Michelle McCool beating when Maria called Maryse the winner. Maria would then feud with Michelle McCool. Maria competed in the Miss WrestleMania battle royal at the 25th anniversary of the spectacular, but would lose to Santino Marella dressed as a woman. In July, Maria made her return to wrestling, defeating the LayCool tandem with Melina. Maria would soon find herself in a relationship with Dolph Ziggler, much to the chagrin of other Divas. They would break up in October 0f 2009. Maria then disappeared from the ring -- in reality, she was filming ''Celebrity Apprentice ''with Donald Trump and Cyndi Lauper. She returned that December to help Mickie James against the LayCool tandem. In February 2010, Maria won the Diva of the Year Slammy. Maria would begin a relationship on-screen with Matt Hardy. Her WWE release would cut the storyline short. Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Playboy Covergirls Category:Diva Search